Immortaly Yours
by lonelyxlovely
Summary: Buffy meets the Immortal. (Sorry all for the change of summary and title...this was 'Everyone's a Comic'.)
1. Once in Italy

_I own nothing. All the glory of the characters goes to Joss, whom we all love and cherish. :)_

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer:_

_Everyone's a Comic_

Chapter 1

Xander awoke to the sound of faint giggling. He smiled without opening his eye and sighed.

"Ahn," he grumbled a little.

He opened his eye then. His face fell as reality came zooming back in: Anya was dead. Dawn stood over him, in her place. He smiled at Dawn, happy to see a friendly face.

"No," Dawn said softly. "It's...me."

They were held in a deep silence before Dawn spoke again.

"Um, Willow was making breakfast. Wanted to know if you wanted any," she said.

"I'll be down," he replied.

"Okay," she said before heading out the door.

As soon as she had closed the door behind her, he got out of bed, yawning. An old comic book that had been resting on his chest fell to the floor. Ignoring it, he headed down the stairs in his morning ensemble of yesterday's shirt and boxer shorts. He greeted all of the women with a groggy smile.

"Hey," he said cheerfully walking toward the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Smell's good."

"We thought we'd try something new," Willow said turning her face from the stove, smiling.

Xander took a good wiff.

"Who's 'we'?" he asked.

"Dawny and me," the red-head told him, already facing the eggs again.

"What's different?" he asked, a little scared.

"That's what I'd like to know," Buffy said from her end of the island, a glass of orange juice halfway to her lips.

"Oh, come on, Buff. It can't be that bad," he told her optimistically.

She gave him the pursed-lipped don't-encourage-them look. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Or I could be gravely mistaken," he said, smiling.

Dawn and Willow had already taken up the cheesy omelets and were now placing a plate in front of Xander and Buffy. They both looked at each other and then the cheese oozing eggs. Gulping Xander picked up the fork.

"Oh come on," Willow coaxed. She paused before speaking again. "I promise," she said, holding up her right hand.

Xander cut a piece from the corner and put it into his mouth. Chewing, he analyzed it. Dawn and Willow both looked at him hopefully. Finally, he swallowed and nodded.

"Cheesy," he told them, "But delicious. What's the extra?"

"Wait," Buffy said, looking at him, "It's safe?"

"Of course," Willow told her.

Buffy proceeded in taking the teeniest bite, before finally nodding in agreement. They sat in the kitchen in silence as they ate.

Dawn went off to school, Xander went off to the new construction site. Willow was going to the magic shop downtown and Buffy was left home alone. Plopping down onto the couch, Buffy sighed. She looked around at the now empty house, beginning to feel a little lonely. The four of them hadn't separated since they'd defeated the First Evil back in Sunnydale. Now here they were in Italy and everyone had somewhere to be, except for Buffy.

Getting bored with the quiet of the house, Buffy decided to get out of the house and do some sightseeing.

_I'll get the new chapter up as soon as I can get it written. Keep the review coming in the mean time. ;)_


	2. Strange Landings

_Sorry all. I've been busy trying to get rid of my writer's block. Thanks for the reviews though, keep them coming please!_

Chapter 2

Buffy strolled down the ornately decorated sidewalks, just getting lost in the crowd, trying to relax, but her guard wouldn't let her. She felt as though danger were around every corner. As though the First had managed to follow them.

Her bags swung lightly as she walked. When she stopped to look inside a window, a man plowed into her, causing her to drop the bags, spilling there contents all over the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry," he said, helping her pick things up.

"No," she replied, picking up what she could, "my fault."

When she looked up, she found herself face to face with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I don't believe I caught your name, Miss...?" he implored.

"Buffy," she blurted.

"Mitch," he replied, helping her up.

All she could do was stare up into those big blue eyes. Mitch just smiled at her.

"So, Buffy," he said slowly, "could I make this up to you somehow? Knocking you down and all. Coffee?"

"Sure," Buffy said brightly.

"There's a Starbucks a few streets over, if you don't mind going there."

"Not at all," she told him, unable to take her eyes off of him.

Xander was looking over blue prints of the new library when something exploded. He ran out of the small trailer to see what had happened.

"Everybody okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," one of the men said, "luckily no one was over there."

"Good," Xander replied, looking over to the crater in the dirt.

He walked over to it casually. Looking down, he saw nothing but some charred plants and loose dirt. Upon attempting to climb down into it though, Xander found himself pushed away. The top of the hole was impenetrable.

"That's never good," he mumbled to himself.

Rushing back to the trailer, he quickly called Buffy, trying the house first. The answering machine finally picked up after three rings. After hanging up, he tried her cell phone, getting her this time.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Buff, its Xander," he said.

"Hey. Um, can this wait? I'm kinda-"

"You might want to come down when you get done. I'm down at the construction site. On Perl Street?" he cut in.

"Yeah. See you in a bit," she said.

"Bye," he said.

He hung up, sighing. Chewing his lip, he turned his attention back to the hole that some of the workers were now slowly making their way towards.

"What was that all about?" Mitch asked, in between sips of mocha.

"Nothing. He was just checking in on me," Buffy said, covering.

"It seemed pretty urgent. You sure you don't need to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she told him, taking another sip of her own latte.

Buffy took her mug away from her lips and thought about it. She quickly dug through her purse for the bills and set them down on the table. She downed the last of her latte and got up.

"It might be a good idea to go," she said. "If you don't mind, I mean."

"Just as long as I can get your number," he said, flashing her a smile.

Buffy beamed back at him and quickly found a pen. She scribbled her cell number down onto a napkin and walked out of the coffee shop.

_I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon, but be patient. RR please!_


End file.
